Fall of Raccoon
by Xanatha Kaname
Summary: Xanatha and Bill try to escape Raccoon
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I in no way own or have anything to do with Resident Evil. It is owned by Capcom. Thanks Capcom!! The character Xanatha is mine and mine alone. You may use it if you ask and give credit.

Author's Note: Please R&R guys I will only keep writing if people want me to. And CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please. The character Ben Counter belongs to iamleaderzultan. Thanks Shaun!!!!

Resident Evil, The Fall of Raccoon.

Chapter 1: The Discovery of The Journal

Jill walked into the room and shot the 4 virus carriers and killed them all. She found a bloodstained journal in the corner .On the black cover it said in gold print "The Journal Of Xanatha..." the last name was covered in blood. She started to read.

_Falling, falling so fast. Flashbacks of the beasts. A frog looking thing. A huge plant. Zombies. _

_Wake up, wake up WAKE UP!!!_

"Wake up, Xanatha!!!", shouted a very annoyed Professor Dillon. I rose from my dream with a groan, startled by my Video Game Development teacher. Bald shiny head, and a white lab coat. Don't know why he wears it to be honest, cause all we are doing here is playing the PS1. Ben Counter is sitting next to me. Shoulder length blue hair. Black goatee. Black band T-shirt and jeans. Black boots. Same clothing as me!! Copycat. Me? Long black hair with red tips. Band T-shirt which shows a good amount of cleavage. DD for all you pervert guys out there. He had a worried look on his face. I looked in my pocket mirror. I looked really fucking pale. "Sir, can I go to the medical office", I asked.

"Of course you may", he replied, very worried looking as well, and adding "Ben, escort her please"

"Yes, sir"

As Ben and I walked to the nurse's office we noticed something strange. Everything was quiet. When walking through the corridor, you usually hear the sounds of cars and civilisation outside. And nothing was stirring outside.

"Do you think...", I started but was immediately cut off.

"Look", Ben said as he pointed out of the window. There was a man heading into the University. He staggered about like he was pissed out of his skull. But he looked sort of strange like he was... No fucking way!!!

"Ben..."

"Yeah?", he asked, the panic in his voice easily recognisable.

"I _knew_ the S.T.A.R.S. were telling the truth. I just knew it".

"But, but, but it can't be a fucking zombie. It just can't".

It suddenly struck me like a kick in the teeth. "WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW!!! WE HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG THIS PLACE WILL STAND!!!!"

"Not long I guess. Let's move. So then my place or yours?"

The worst comment he could have made at that possible moment, but it worked, I felt the stress leaving me out of my huge grin. "Mine", I said laughing.


	2. Moving

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's monsters. If you think I think this then you need to get a handgun, point it at your head and pull the trigger. Cause you're so stupid you don't deserve to be alive.

Author's Note: If anyone wants to submit a character sheet they may do so. I need two more characters (by this you might have guessed the ending. Not really I don't know the ending yet :P)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Moving

Jill kept reading even though she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She might have killed Xanatha and Ben. She didn't check the body's faces. _They were normal people, in school, being bored by their lecturer not 2 days ago. God damn Umbrella. _She continued to read.

*

Moving to my house was too easy. There was a couple of zombies, so the virus couldn't have spread too far yet. So we at least have time to prepare for the eventual outbreak. We reached my house with no effort. We entered the house and I grabbed the Baseball Bat at the door. Ben grabbed the umbrella (just a blue golfing umbrella, I'm not putting any irony in, it won't make full impact) and we proceeded to clear the rooms together. We have stayed up watching enough bad B-Movies to know that splitting up meant death.

After a very uneventful clear-out of the house, no infected, we went into the cellar to collect my babies. 3 Berreta 9mm. 2 12-gauge Remington shotguns. 1 M16 fully automatic rifle. 1 M1 Carbine. And my very sexy 357. Sniper Rifle. Up to my room. "I never thought that I would be on your bed", said Ben very cheekily.

"Sorry man, no sex we are collecting my weaponry. And here they are". My pride was all here on my wall. 2 fully combat ready katanas and a machete. "All ready to get the fuck out of here?", I asked.

"Oh yeah!", Ben replied with a grin.

*

Jill was slightly more pleased at looking at the bodies on the floor, which sickened her a bit. They were not the bodies of Xanatha and Ben, which gave her a bit of hope. There might be more survivors running about. But then she was terrified for them. _That fucking Tyrant is walking about right now. And from the little description in her journal, Xanatha looks a bit like me, which might be enough for that … _freak._ I have got to find her and Ben if they are alive. And then tell them to stay the fuck away from me!_


End file.
